Emma's Baby Blanket
*Granny *Pinocchio *Prince Charming *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard |usedfor= *Swaddling Emma *Locating Emma |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Emma’s Baby Blanket is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History As a spell causes the Enchanted Forest inhabitants to burst into song, Granny sings while knitting at home. Shortly after, the Evil Queen surprises her and, while dancing around, rips the blanket out of Granny's hands and tears it apart. Much to Granny's relief, Regina goes away, leaving behind the torn blanket. On the day the curse arrives, Snow White goes into labor early, giving birth to Emma, who she and Prince Charming swaddle in the baby blanket. Because Emma is the prophesied savior who will break the curse one day, Prince Charming cradles Emma in one arm, as he battles the Queen's knights with his other arm, in order to put her into the wardrobe and send her to another world. }} During the winter of 1990, a young Emma runs away from her group home and seeks shelter with other kids under a bridge. To keep warm, she covers herself with her old baby blanket while sitting next to a fire. Twenty-one years later, while Emma is living in a Boston apartment, she keeps the blanket draped on a chair. That night, Henry, proclaiming to be the son she gave up eleven years ago, persuades her to come back to Storybrooke with him. The next day in Storybrooke, Henry continues to try and convince Emma that the town is under the Evil Queen's curse and she is the savior who will break it. To prove she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, he gives her ripped out pages from the storybook, which show an infant Emma with her blanket being cradled by her parents. Later, in an effort to make amends with Henry, Emma burns the pages so the Queen won't catch on that they know about the curse. Once Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke for Henry's sake, she has her belongings delivered to the town from Boston. During one morning, sometime after moving into Mary Margaret's loft, she receives the box, with the blanket and other items inside, and begins unpacking. Finding two children, Nicholas and Ava Zimmer, without a legal guardian, Emma tries to track down their biological father, by showing them her baby blanket as an example of something she got from her birth parents, and she asks them if they have anything similar. Ava gives her a compass, which belonged to her mother. At the pawnshop, Emma learns from Mr. Gold that someone named Michael Tillman bought the compass from him. After convincing Michael to take in the children as his own, Emma talks to Mary Margaret, wondering what it might be like if she could find her own birth parents. Mary Margaret believes she might, to which Emma humors her, recalling that Henry thinks Mary Margaret is her mother. As Emma gets up to go outside, Mary Margaret moves to follow, when she suddenly notices Emma's baby blanket in the box. Mary Margaret curiously picks it up and holds it, but she then puts it back and walks away. }} To rescue Emma, who has become the Dark One and fled to the Enchanted Forest, the Apprentice gives her allies his wand, telling them that they can cross realms only if someone with both light and dark essence can wield the wand. Zelena eventually gets hold of the item and creates a cyclone, but Regina renders her powerless using a bracelet and later uses the wand on Emma's baby blanket to redirect the cyclone into taking her and her group to the Enchanted Forest. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Emma's baby blanket is draped over a chair in her Boston apartment.File:101LetsGo.png *When Snow White is pregnant for the second time, Granny knits a blanket for the baby,File:319Heartwarming.png as she also knitted Emma's baby blanket when Snow White had her first pregnancy. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Caitlin Ffrench, the creator of the blanket, also taught Beverley Elliott how to knit for Granny's scene in "Pilot". |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *Emma's baby blanket was created by Caitlin Ffrench, a fiber artist living in East Vancouver. The knitting pattern is available for free online. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Emma's baby blanket appears in Henry's storybook in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102See.png "Going Home"File:311Family.png "Snow Drifts"File:321ItsNotMe.png and "Heartless".File:607TheyFoundYou.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Emma's baby blanket is mentioned in a newspaper article in "True North"File:109Articles.png and "Family Business".File:406NewspaperClipping.png *Emma's baby blanket is mentioned in a newspaper articleFile:520IJustThought.png and a police formFile:520TheInventory.png in "Firebird".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}